Shadow Equestria
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: AU Anthro story! In an alternate universe, King Sombra is the ruler of Equestria. What is this world like under his rule. This is rated M for a reason
1. Intro

Many moons ago, a being known as King Sombra took over the Crystal Empire. He ruled the crystal ponies with an iron fist. The two royal sisters, Celestia and Luna, did their best to fight against King Sombra, but they ultimately failed. As a result, he managed to take over all of Equestria; he's ruled it for 1000 moons as of now. He's renamed Equestria into the Sombra Empire and the Crystal City, formerly the Crystal Empire, is his capital.

As for Celestia and Luna, they are both locked up in a special prison located in another dimension that Discord created. King Sombra made a deal with Discord to keep the two alicorns locked up in his special dimension in exchange for having a piece of Equestria for him to play with as long as he doesn't deny him. Celestia and Luna are put under a very strong sleeping spell that they can't wake up from; not even Luna's ability in the realm of sleep can help her.

In the present day, King Sombra is looking over his subjects on the balcony. As he's looking over his subjects, two of his personal knights appeared; his personal knights are Shining Armor and Soarin.

(A/N: They are wearing the same armor that Sombra gave his soldiers to wear in the alternate future in the Cutie Re-mark, minus the helmets)

"We've returned from fighting the rebellion in Saddle Arabia." said Shining Armor as he and Soarin bowed down

"The rebels have been captured or killed and the leaders are now pledging their loyalty to you." said Soarin

"Excellent! With the rebellion in Saddle Arabia finished, the ceremony for who will be my next wife or wives can begin." said King Sombra

(Every so often, King Sombra has one of his spies look over Equestria for a wife that will either bear him an heir or use as his own personal sex slave. He's had many wives over the years, but he rarely uses them to bear him an heir; only 1% of his wives have ever given him a son or daughter. Sombra uses his children for either for combat or political purposes; he rarely even acknowledges them nor do they see him unless he calls for them. Any mares that have failed to meet up to his expectations as a wife are either sent away or are given to his personal knights or close associates).

"Photo Finish has given us the names and pictures of mares who you would probably want as a wife." said Shining Armor

"Read me the names and show me their pictures" said King Sombra

"Yes your highness. Applejack, Spitfire, Cadance, Marble Pie, Fleetfoot, Sugar Belle, Coloratura, Ms. Peachbottom, Lightning Dust, Saffron Masala, Cup Cake(Mrs. Cake), Trixie, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Minuette, Moon Dancer, Starlight Glimmer, Spoiled Rich, Rarity, Cookie Crumbles (Rarity's mom), Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. We also have a zebra and a griffon; their names are Zecora and Gilda." said Shining Armor showing them their pictures by using his magic to levitate them

"These seem to be excellent choices. Since you two have brought me much success, I will let you pick two mares for yourselves; however, the griffon is off limits." said King Sombra

"Thank you your highness!" said Shining Armor and Soarin

Shining Armor picked Cadance and Zecora, while Sorain picked Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. Once they made their selections, they were dismissed by King Sombra. He then went to his chambers to rest for the night. In his room, Queen Chrysalis is waiting for him in the nude. In order to prevent a war with the Changeling kingdom and to increase his own military, both Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra signed a treaty to combine their might in exchange for her changelings to have food, which is the emotion of love, and stallions for her personal use; unlike Sombra, she just uses the stallions she is given for pleasure rather than bearing her heirs or taking care of her baby changelings that are born.

"What are you doing here?" said King Sombra

"I got bored and decided to come visit you." said Queen Chrysalis grabbing on to King Sombra

"I'm busy!" said King Sombra

"You seem to have a nice selection of mares coming in for your personal harem." said Queen Chrysalis

"That's none of your concern. You only feed off love/lust; you don't have to make it." said King Sombra

"True, but my species can enjoy it." said Queen Chrysalis twirling her hands around King Sombra's nipple

"What do you want?" said King Sombra

"I just came here for fun and to ask for a favor; I want to borrow one of your personal knights for a while. That stylist that you let me have, Zephyr Breeze, is starting to get stale. I have a few other stallions but they're getting boring too." said Queen Chrysalis

"Why should I give you one of my personal knights? You could use one of them to spy on me or plan to get rid of me; I don't trust you enough to let you have one of my knights. Now get out!" said King Sombra shouting at Queen Chrysalis

"Very well! I just wanted a stallion for play, nothing more; it's not worth fighting over with you and damaging our partnership. If you change your mind, let me know." said Queen Chrysalis

With that said, Queen Chrysalis left the room via portal magic. Once she was gone, King Sombra went to bed for the night.

 **This is a new story I came up with in order to try something new. While I'm coming up with most of the chapters, I will be taking request for pairings that you would like to see in this story. Just remember that this is an AU so things are different; an example being that Twilight Sparkle and Cadance aren't alicorns here, rather they are a unicorn and a pegasus. Also, this is an anthro story. If you have a certain pairing you would like to see, let me know via the reviews or pm and I will see what I can do.**


	2. Wife Inspection

The next morning, King Sombra made sure that no one disturbed him while he inspected the candidates to be one of his wives; the ones that were picked by Shining Armor and Soarin were sent to the two knight's rooms respectively. The mares are then brought to King Sombra's throne room completely in the nude. He would look at each of their bodies and breast to determine if any of them are worth his time. Once he looked at them all, he picked the ones that he had no interest in and had them sent away to another room for his personal knights or anyone in his inner circle that may want these mares for themselves; if they didn't meet any of his knights or inner circle's needs then they are sent home. He started his inspection by looking at each of the mare's looks, breast, butts, and cutie marks. Currently, King Sombra has six wives; two of them are in the process of holding his foal. While he doesn't care about having any children in the long run, he does like to look for wives that will bear him a suitable heir or tool that he can use. As he continued his inspection, he stopped at one of the mares, Spoiled Rich, in order to talk to her.

"What is your name?" said King Sombra looking at Spoiled Rich

"Spoiled Rich, your majesty!" said Spoiled Rich

"You're the wife of Filthy Rich, the business pony." said King Sombra with contempt in his voice

"(He places a red collar) What is this?" said Spoiled Rich

"You are of no use to me." said King Sombra

Whenever King Sombra picks a wife, he determines there worth based on collars. He has three types of collars: red, yellow, and green. The red collar means he has no use for this mare and they can be given to his knights or inner circle for use. The yellow collar means they become his wife, but they are merely playthings to him. If they dissatisfy him in any way, they are locked up in the dungeon for a week, get to be used by Sombra's personal knights or ponies in his inner circle, and will either be sent away or become his trophy wife again. The green collars mean you become his wife, but you also become the mare that bears his foal(s). You also gain royal privileges while you are a wife of King Sombra; only his word could counter anything you say or order. However, this position can be taken away by King Sombra if you fail to produce a foal for him, defy his word, or no longer satisfy him; chances are they will be either exiled, given to one of King Sombra's knights or inner circle, or used in political marriages.

Before he inspected anymore, he walked over to Gilda the griffon. He noticed the angry look on her face and took interest. Once he got close, Gilda spit in his face. Normally, King Sombra wouldn't tolerate such insolence but he didn't do anything.

"Go ahead and kill me; I rather die than be your slave." said Gilda

"Interesting! I've always known that you griffons are full of pride, but it's been awhile since I've seen one up close." said King Sombra wiping off the spit on his face and grabbing Gilda's face

"Get your hands off of…...me." Gilda said before King Sombra kissed her and placed an immobilizing spell on him

"This will keep you from doing anything. You'll be fitted with a yellow collar, but I plan on having a huge amount of fun with you; it's been a long time since I've had a griffon." said King Sombra laughing at Gilda

King Sombra continued his inspections of each of the mares. He inspected each of the mares differently; sometimes he inspected them for a few seconds and sometime a few minutes.

When he walked up to Cup Cake, he noticed how big her butt is and breast are. He grabbed her breast to see how puffy they are. This made Cup Cake blush to the extreme from having King Sombra touch her like that. He then went behind her and gave her a few spankings before inspecting somepony else; he gave Cup Cake a green collar as a result.

He had Cookie Crumbles and Rarity to kiss each other since they are both mother and daughter. He liked seeing both of their tongues touching each other and how passionately they were doing it. He even made the two of them kiss his cock at the same time to see how it looked between the two of them. After seeing what they look like doing it, he decided to give them yellow collars since they will both.

He tried out Fluttershy next by sucking on her breast. King Sombra noticed that she's lactating milk and asked her if she got pregnant or had a child. Fluttershy explained that she does that due to a spell someone place on her because of her huge breast.

After King Sombra finished trying Fluttershy out and giving her a green collar, he walked over to Moon Dancer and tried her out. He placed his cock inside of her ass and pounded her with all of his might. Moon Dancer's face turned red from having King Sombra's cock inside of her ass and could feel how much he is putting into her until he finally stopped. However, he had no use for the likes of her and simply gave her a red collar.

As time went on, he gave each of the mares their respective collars. The ones that got green collars are: Cup Cake (Mrs. Cake), Fluttershy, Coloratura, Marble Pie, and Saffron Masala. The ones that got yellow collars are: Rarity, Cookie Crumbles, Sugar Belle, Gilda, Starlight Glimmer, and Fleetfoot. The ones that got red collars are: Spoiled Rich, Ms. Peachbottom, Lightning Dust, Minuette, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, and Trixie. Everyone was given a collars except Applejack; King Sombra had other plans for her. The mares were taken to their respective rooms based on the collars that they were given. Once they were gone, King Sombra approached Applejack.

"I've heard about you; you tried to lead that small rebellion against me in that Apple Farm. " said King Sombra

"Yeah! I got tired of your rule and how you abuse the Apple Family's harvest by taking too much from our farm that we barely make any money. Some of us got tired of you and your rule." said Applejack with an angry look on her face

"Does everyone in your family feel the same way?" King Sombra asked her

"No; I'm sure my Granny Smith made that clear to you when some of my family rebelled and they give you twice the amount of food for your kingdom." said Applejack

"True! She made that very clear when you were captured, unlike the rest of your family that chose to rebel; at least some of them know how to be obedient to me. Now, what should I do with you." said King Sombra contemplating what he should do with Applejack

"You might as well kill me." said Applejack

"You sound just like the griffon. I won't allow you to take the easy way out like she wanted to do. No, I have a better idea." said King Sombra placing a green collar on Applejack

"Why are you giving me a green collar? What makes you think I'll give you a foal or be a willing wife to you?" Applejack asked with a confused/suspicious look on her face

"You'll find out soon enough. (He snaps his fingers and calls for two of his guards) Take this one to the high tower of the castle; I'll deal with her later. (to Applejack) You may not like me, but I can assure you that I will make you mine one way or another." said King Sombra

In the red collar room, the mares are put on display for any of the King Sombra's personal knights or his inner circle. Each mare would only go to the highest bidder. Normally if they aren't picked, they are simply sent away but that rarely ever happens since each mare brought may not interest King Sombra but they will always interest somepony else. Ms Peachbottom and Trixie is bought by Ms. Harshwhinny; she runs a brothel in Ponyville and she is connected to a family that has been known for helping King Sombra with his rule. Spoiled Rich is bought by Night Light; he used to be a knight for King Sombra until he retired. Lightning Dust is bought by Wind Rider; he's also a retired knight of King Sombra. Minuette, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings are bought by Fancy Pants; he runs his own brothel in Canterlot and is a very respected and rich stallion that King Sombra respects.

The mares that had yellow collars are taken to a two story crystal building to live in. They will live there until King Sombra calls for them. They can't leave the Crystal Empire without notifying the landlord of the building and they have to tell them where they are going too.

The mares with green collars get their own rooms in the castle. After they have sex with King Sombra, they will have free reign to do whatever they want and have certain access to the wealth of the kingdom. However, King Sombra can overrule any of the their actions if he deems them unnecessary or they go against his wishes and can demote them to yellow collars

In the tower that Applejack is sent to, she is trying to figure out how to get out of here. Then suddenly, Gilda is brought into the same room as she is; she is free from the trance that King Sombra put on her.

"Are you alright?" said Applejack checking on Gilda

"I don't need your help pony; I can figure out how to escape on my own." said Gilda refusing help from Applejack

"Fine! Do you smell something?" said Applejack and falling down on the ground

"What are you…..I smell it too. I feel tired." said Gilda falling down to the ground too

"What's going on here?" said Applejack

"Who are you two?" Gilda asked in anger

"Hello ladies! My name is Flim!" said Flim

"I am Flam!" said Flam

"We're the Flim-Flam brothers! We're here to make you two more suitable for King Sombra." said Flim and Flam at the same time

"What is this stuff we're smelling?" Applejack asked them

"It's a special type of knock out gas; it's meant to relax you two a bit while we prepare you two for "rehabilitation"" said Flim

"What does that means?" said Gilda falling asleep along with Applejack

"You'll find out soon enough." said Flam

While King Sombra is heading to his throne room, he ran into Twilight Sparkle, one of his unicorn apprentices and magical advisors

"King Sombra!" said Twilight bowing to King Sombra

"What are you doing with all these books?" King Sombra asked her

"Late night studying your highness; Sunburst and I are working on a few new spells that can be useful to you in your trip to Yakyakistan since the yaks there are more than likely hostile. Sunburst is helping me with the final touches." Twilight Sparkle explained

"Excellent! Let me know when you've come up with something." said King Sombra

"Understood your highness." said Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle left as King Sombra headed to his room. When he arrived, the mares with green collars(Cup Cake (Mrs. Cake), Fluttershy, Coloratura, Marble Pie, and Saffron Masala.) were on his bed waiting for him. King Sombra then said: Now let's see how each of you can hold up against me.

 **Just so you know, I have a poll that is going to determine which pairing(s) I can will do first based on which one seems interesting to you. Remember that this is an AU so certain things and character personalities are different.**


	3. The Apple-Pie Family Union

The Pie Family Farm! It is a rock farm that mines and harvest rocks that is used for construction all over Equestria. The Pie family has been supplying rocks all over Equestria for a very long time; however, the place has been going through some tough times. Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz own the farm and have been running it to the best of their abilities. However, things have been difficult ever since three of their daughters have left the farm; their eldest daughter, Limestone Pie, is the only one who is on the farm. Her three other sisters, Pinkamena Diane Pie , Maud Pie, and Marble Pie; Marble Pie was taken away to be a possible bride for King Sombra, Maud Pie left the farm for some unknown reason, and Pinkamena Diane Pie left the farm and became an exotic dancer called Pinkie Pie.

Since they left, the rock farm hasn't been doing well and Limestone has been running it on her own. While she hasn't had any trouble running it on her own, her family isn't making enough money to sustain their farm. In order to save their farm from financial ruin, the Pie's arranged a marriage between Limestone Pie and a member of the Apple Family.

In the house, Cloudy Quartz is helping Limestone get ready for her wedding day; she's adding the finishing touches on her gray wedding dress that is mostly made up of rocks.

"That should do it; you're dress is ready. You look acceptable for a bride; it's a shame your sisters can't be here."

"Well we know why they can't. Marble Pie has been chosen to be a possible bride for King Sombra; she thinks giving herself up like that will also help our farm just in case. However, if the King is not pleased with her, then she'll be sent back home or be given to one of his personal knights."

"Even so, Marble Pie will be a proper wife to whomever she is given to, regardless if it is our marvelous King or one of his knights. I just wish the same could be said about Pinkamena. I can't imagine why she would leave to become a harlot."

"Well you know mother, Pinkamena has always been "different" from the rest of us. As long as she's in good health, she's still family."

"I wish we could say the same about Maud; we don't even know where she is. I just hope she hasn't been corrupted by the rebels who are trying to fight against our beloved King Sombra. But enough of that; let's go."

Cloudy Quartz and Limestone Pie walked out of the dressing room and headed straight for the aisle. At the end of the aisle is Limestone's arranged husband: Big Macintosh. He is known as one of the strongest of the Apple Family. The Apple Family's leader, Granny Smith, chose him since some of the older members of the Apple Family are either married or "they are no longer part of the family"

Three years ago, a member of the Apple Family, Applejack, gathered as many of the Apple that would go with her in joining the rebellion against King Sombra; the location of the Apple Family farm is in a desert town called Appleloosa. Since she didn't want all of the Apple Family that are too afraid to rebel or are too weak, she caused an accident that damaged the Apple Family farm crops that are usually sent to King Sombra as tribute. She made sure that the entire family that couldn't rebel were safe from prosecution by damaging part of the farm, had some of the members of the Apple family who didn't want resist "attacked" by the ones who wanted to resist, and Applejack allowed herself to be "captured" by her brother Big Macintosh and turned over to the authorities in order to save the family farm from being shut down; the rest of the Apple Family that rebelled with her escaped. Ever since then, Big Macintosh has taken on all the responsibility that his sister used to have, even if it meant having to marry Limestone Pie. Both families see this marriage as a way to combine their powers together in order to keep their business alive for many generations.

At the altar, both Big Macintosh and Limestone Pie shared their vow, had their rings placed on each other's fingers, and the two kissed in order to seal their union. The families had a small celebration to commemorate their union. As the party went on, Big Macintosh's little sister, Apple Bloom, walked up to him and Limestone and gave them their wedding present personally before leaving with their cousin Braeburn in order to go back to Appleloosa a little early; he gave his sister a hug before she left. Apple Bloom wanted to give Limestone Pie a hug but she wasn't sure how to feel about her being her sister in law.

Later that night, Big Macintosh and Limestone Pie went back to Limestone Pie's house to spend the next week together with the house all to themselves. Her parents went with Granny Smith to talk about how their respective business and how things will run now that they are a family. Once they were gone, Limestone and Big Macintosh went inside the house to talk.

"So, you're my husband and I'm your wife." said Limestone getting a better look at Big Mac

"Yep!" Big Mac responded

"Let's be clear about something; I'm no pushover. I especially don't like weak stallions. You're not weak are you?" said Limestone getting into his face

"Nope!" said Big Mac

"Is "yep" and "nope" all you can say?" Limestone asked him

"I usually do when I don't have much to say, but I don't just say those words; I think this sentence proves that to you." said Big Mac

"How strong are you really?" Limestone asked

"I could lift that boulder outside." said Big Mac looking at the huge boulder

"You may be my husband, but you can't go near Holder's Boulder. Face off against me in an arm wrestling match; I'll determine how strong you are with that." said Limestone

(Both Big Macintosh and Limestone Pie sat down on the table, grabbed each other's hand, placed their arms on the table, and started their match; the talked while doing this)

"Not bad! You are pretty strong from the looks of it; if you win, I might let you touch me tonight. By the way, what did your sister give us?" said Limestone

"The thing she gave me is meant for you; it's an neckless with an apple pendant. She wants to find some way to connect with you since you're her sister in law now; I want you to at least try and connect with her." said Big Mac

"From what I heard, you lost your sister Applejack after she and some of your relative rebelled against the king. I take it this means that she and Apple Bloom were close. Are you expecting me to replace her for Apple Bloom; couldn't someone from your family do that?" said Limestone

"I'm not asking you to replace Applejack in Apple Bloom's heart; no one can do that. I'm asking you to get to know her, be there for her, and love her. I don't want her to think that I won't be there for her when she needs me the most and I want her to know that she can rely on you when she needs you. I'm sure you can understand that since you have younger sisters too." said Big Mac almost putting Limestone's arm down

"I do have younger sisters; they all left. I know where two of them are, but one of them went missing; she possibly joined the rebels like your sister (even though she got captured) and the other members of your family. Alright, I'll do what I can to get close to Apple Bloom for you." said Limestone getting her arm back up form falling

"That's all I want. I don't care about how you feel about me; I just want you to be close to Apple Bloom." said Big Mac

"Alright!" said Limestone as the pressure of her and Big Mac's arms broke the table

"I can fix the table in the morning. So who won?" said Big Mac

"It was a tie; but you were closer to winning. So, do you want to do it with me or not? If so, don't expect me to carry your baby right now nor can I do that for you; I'm on the pill so I can't get pregnant." said Limestone

"We don't have to do anything." said Big Mac

"Might as well do it now; we have the whole week to get to know each other better and this is one of the ways we can do that. Is this your first time?" Limestone asked

"Nope! I've had to mares before. What about you?" said Big Mac

"It's my first time; however, don't be gentle with me." said Limestone

Big Macintosh and Limestone went upstairs to Limestone Pie's room. The room had a queen size bed that is clearly made of rocks but has a mattress and blanket on it. Big Macintosh started to take off Limestone Pie's dress and Limestone took off Big Macintosh's suit and pants; they stripped each other until both of them were naked. Limestone Pie noticed how muscular Big Macintosh is and his six pack; Big Macintosh could tell that Limestone had some muscle too. As the two made out with each other, they fell on Limestone's bed as they did it. Both of their tongues touched each other as they made out with each other and the two of them fell on the bed as they continued to make out.

Once on the bed, Big Mac began kissing Limestone's chest and neck until he kissed her on the mouth again. Limestone then went down toward his cock and began sucking on it. Big Mac simply layed on the bed as Limestone sucked him off roughly. He could feel how she is moving her tongue all over his cock and then started sucking on his balls at the same time. This made Big Mac groan in pleasure and pain from Limestone's powerful mouth and how much force she is putting on his cock. This made Big Mac climax so fast that Limestone made sure that she took in all the cum coming from his cock.

She then had Big Mac pick up her up and pin her to the wall in order for him to start licking her pussy. Once he got into her pussy, she let out huge moans of pleasure and pain but tried to hide the immense amount of pleasure she was receiving from his licks and a few bits. This caused her to grab a hold of her own breast and squeezed them in order to hold back the pressure she was feeling. She could then feel herself climax all over Big Mac's face and noticed him licking all of her juices.

The two of them then got back on the bed in order to finish this! Limestone then got on all fours for Big Mac and he then placed his huge cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he thrusted it inside of her with all of his might while grabbing onto her butt. Limestone could feel how painful it is to have such a huge cock inside of her for the first time. At first she thought it was painful, but she endured the pain since she knew that she is better than that. She then had Big Mac thrust inside of her pussy with all of his might; she didn't care about the pain she is going to feel. He did what she said and thrusted his cock inside of her. She moaned in pain but at the same time pleasure from this sensation. Big Mac was letting out moans too since he loved how tight her pussy is too. Limestone then had Big Mac spank her butt as many times as possible. They did this for what felt like hours until Big Mac could feel himself ready to cum. Limestone told him to do it inside of her and to make sure all of it goes inside of her. Big Mack complied with what she said and let all of his cum inside of her. Limestone then turned around and gave Big Mac a huge kiss before the two of them laid down on the bed together.

This night that they had together marked the start of the union between the Apple Family and the Pie family


	4. The Ponyville Tavern

Ponyville! A town that is nothing more than a cesspool of poor living, crime, and depravity. This place used to be a wonderful and prosperous a 1000 years ago, but that was under Celestia and Luna's rule. It used to be a stronghold that housed the army of Princess Celestia and Luna for a long time before Celestia and Luna fell; but once they were gone, King Sombra's army attacked and destroyed it. Ponyville recovered, but it was no longer the place that honored the ideals that Celestia and Luna once embodied; it became nothing more than a town that is famous for running a tavern.

Ponyville Tavern! In simple terms, it is a place where stallions go to have sex with other mares; mares go there too if they are lesbians. The mares there are expected to fulfill the wishes of any customers that want to have fun with them; they need to make sure to get a lot of money from them. The head of this establishment is a mare named Ms. Harshwhinny. She makes sure that all the girls get to work on time, make a lot of money each day, and show professionalism befitting the whores that they are. While she may run the establishment, she is known for being reserved for customers in advance; she is really expensive and is said to be totally worth it.

In her office, she is looking at some possible applicants that either want to work here or are being sent to her by King Sombra since they failed to meet the expectations of being his wife or none of his knights didn't want any of them. At the same time, she is looking at how much money her top five whores collected last month; her top five whores are Pinkie Pie, Sapphire Shores, Sassy Saddles, Sunset Shimmer, and Suri Polomare. She then heard someone knocking on the door and told this pony that she can come in; the pony that was knocking on the door and just came in his Pinkie Pie.

"What is it Pinkie Pie?" said Ms. Harshwhinny

"I just came to give you the amount that I earned from one of my customers today." said Pinkie Pie giving her the money

"Excellent work Pinkie Pie! Things have been slow lately, but at least we have something. Are any of the girls doing anything?" said Mrs. Harshwhinny

"Nope! We haven't had a lot of customers this week; also, some aren't here due to being taken home by a few customers, some are on vacations, and the rest decided to leave early. The rest of us that are here are simply relaxing around the house, but they said that they are planning to head home too." said Pinkie Pie

"I guess that is to be expected. Is there another reason that you're here Pinkie Pie?" said Mrs. Harshwhinny

"I'm wanted to ask if I could get my paycheck a little early, like right now." said Pinkie Pie

"Why do you need it now?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked

"I kind of used up most of my money throwing Matilda a baby shower last week." said Pinkie Pie

"I'll consider it! (hearing the doorbell) Sounds like we have a customer; you better head down there. "said Mrs. Harshwhinny

Pinkie Pie went downstairs to see who the customer is. When she arrived, she noticed that the customer just wanted to use the bar and the customer is Carrot Cake, also known as Mr. Cake. Since none of the other girls were here, Pinkie Pie decided to see what Mr. Cake wanted by escorting Mr. Cake to the bar. At the bar, Mr. Cake began to drink with Pinkie Pie and the two started a conversation.

"Aren't you that stallion who runs the desert store nearby?" said Pinkie Pie

"I am! However, I'm closing the doors on my establishment." said Mr. Cake

"Why!?" said Pinkie Pie with a very disappointed tone

"I have no reason to bake anymore!" said Mr. Cake drinking another beer

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked

"My wife was taken to be the wife of King Sombra; the worst part is she wanted to be taken away to be his wife. "said Mr. Cake crying and drinking again

"Why would she want that?" Pinkie Pie asked while giving him hug

"Because she wants a baby, I can't produce a baby for her, and I'm a string bean (which means I'm a weakling). I just came here to drown my sorrows in alcohol; I'll also pay you for your time too." said Mr. Cake

Pinkie Pie felt bad for Mr. Cake and spent as much time with him as possible while he drank and complained. He drank so much that he fainted. Pinkie Pie decided to take him back home since he couldn't get up himself and the tavern is closing anyway. She grabbed his keys from his pocket and took him upstairs to his room, grabbed some water for him to drink, and put him to bed. Pinkie Pie noticed the pictures of Mr. Cake and his wife when they were younger. While she's looking at the pictures, Mr. Cake is starting to wake up from his hangover.

"Are you ok? I left you some water right there; you should drink a lot of water after all that alcohol you drank." said Pinkie Pie giving Mr. Cake some water

"Thank you! I just had to drown my sorrows after losing my wife like that; I'm sorry if I wasted your time." said Mr. Cake

"It's ok. You know, if you need somepony to help you around the bakery, I can help you with it." said Pinkie Pie

"But don't you work at the tavern?" said Mr. Cake

"I do, but I need some extra money anyway and you look very lonely without your wife. Now turn that frown upside down." said Pinkie Pie as he gets close to him and kisses him

"Ok! Are you doing this to get money out of me?" Mr. Cake asked her

"No! I just figured this could make you smile!" said Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie then had Mr. Cake lay down on the bed and she kissed him passionately. Mr. Cake grabbed hold of Pinkie Pie's butt and gave it a huge squeeze and the two of them then fell onto the bed. Pinkie Pie broke from the kiss in order to take off her top in order to show off her breast to Mr. Cake. As she placed her breast into his face, he squeezed them in order feel how puffy they are and then began to suck on her tits. Pinkie Pie could feel his wet tongue all over her tit and how it made her giggle with joy and pleasure. She could tell that he enjoyed sucking on her tits and how much he missed sucking on tits; it must have reminded him of his wife.

Pinkie Pie could then feel how hard his cock is coming from his pants. She gets him to stop in order to take off his pants and starts giving him a blowjob. Mr. Cake loved having Pinkie Pie's mouth all over his cock. He could feel her warm and wet mouth all over him and how she looked at him passionately while doing it. He placed his hands on her head to make sure that she did this to him for a long time. Mr. Cake could then feel himself cum after Pinkie Pie sucked him off for such a long time; Pinkie Pie swallowed all of his cum.

Pinkie Pie then crawled up toward Mr. Cake's face and placed her pussy on top of his face so he could suck on her pussy. Once Mr. Cake started to lick her pussy, Pinkie Pie let out giggles and moans from his tongue. She could tell how much Mr. Cake enjoyed her pussy and she loved all the licks that she is receiving from him. Pinkie Pie could then feel herself climax from being licked by Mr. Cake for such a long time.

Mr. Cake then grabbed Pinkie Pie from her butt, laid her on the bed, and placed his fully erected cock inside of her pussy. He thrusted his cock inside of her with all of his might while Pinkie Pie let out huge moans from having his cock inside of her. She loved how he thrusted it inside of her. She told him that his cock is so huge inside of her. Mr. Cake loved the complement that she gave him; it made him thrust his cock inside of her even harder. He could feel the confidence bursting inside of him and how Pinkie Pie didn't see him as a string bean in bed. He then took his cock out, had Pinkie Pie get on all fours like a doggy, and placed his cock inside of her ass. Pinkie Pie could feel how painful it is to have a cock inside of her ass but she thought it was great at the same time too. She could also feel Mr. Cake grab onto her breast and squeezed them tightly. This continued until Mr. Cake could feel himself ready to cum; he slathered his cum all over Pinkie Pie's butt.

Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake laid down together in bed, exhausted. Pinkie Pie could see that Mr. Cake was happy with their fun night together and gave him another kiss before going to sleep. She then thought to herself that she's going to make sure that he keeps that smile for a long time. Mr. Cake was so happy that he had practically forgotten about his wife leaving him to be King Sombra's wife. He thought to himself that maybe Pinkie Pie could truly fill the hole in his heart with a smile; maybe she could be the new Mrs. Cake.

* * *

Elsewhere, at King Sombra's castle in Cup Cake's chambers, he and Cup Cake (Mrs. Cake) were in bed. King Sombra had his cock inside of her pussy and thrusting his cock. Cup Cake loved having King Sombra's cock inside of her and she loved all the spankings that she's receiving from him. King Sombra finished things off by cumming inside of her pussy.

"My King, you are amazing!" said Cup Cake laying on the bed exhausted

"Not bad yourself! You will be allowed to keep your green collar and your status. Now you will be holding the responsibility of caring for our foal!" said King Sombra getting up from the bed and putting on his robes

"I'm more than happy to care for your child; I'm more grateful that you'll be giving me one!" said Cup Cake placing her hands on her stomach with a smile

"Was your husband unable to give you one?" said King Sombra

"He was a weakling; we tried many times but he was unable to give me one!" said Cup Cake

"It doesn't matter anyway; you will be bearing my child from now on!" said King Sombra leaving the room

"I'm honored, my king!" said Cup Cake as she falls asleep


	5. A Deal with Fancy Pants

Canterlot! Also known as the center of all knowledge in Equestria! It is the place where the ponies specializing in science or magic to help better Equestria in the name of King Sombra. Ponies( Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony) come from all over to create new things and bring together ideas in order to better Equestria in the name of King Sombra. It is also the place where the Sombra Empire's elite live out their lives in luxury.

The Sombra Science and Magic institute is where all the ponies that have been personally selected by King Sombra in order to use their knowledge of magic and/or science for the benefit of King Sombra and the Sombra Empire. There are a total of 26 branches within the institute; 13 of these branches cover science and 13 cover magic. One of the branches within the institute is called the Star Magic branch; this branch focuses on using the magic that is said to be located within space and the magic that comes from falling stars. They sometimes work together with the Astronomy Branch since their notes help them pinpoint falling stars from the sky or anything else space related. The head of the Star Magic branch is a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle! She is has been the leader of the Star Magic branch for two years now and she has brought the branch to great heights thanks to her. She has managed to create many new spells and potions from the stars that come from space and has advanced the progress of the branch faster than the last leader.

In her office, she is currently filling out some paperwork. She then heard a knock on the door and told the pony knocking on the door to come in; the pony walking in is her assistant, Sunburst.

"What is it Sunburst?" said Twilight

"I just came to give you the result from our latest potion. It seems like it only last about 2 hours before the effects wear off." said Sunburst giving Twilight some documents

"I see. We need that potion to last for more than 2 hours!" said Twilight

"We have reason to believe that the best ingredients that could help us would be in the Everfree forest in Ponyville. They have two types of flowers that can act as a type of stabilizing agent for the potion we're making." said Sunburst

"Very Well. Gather a small team to gather these ingredients before you go home for the night." said Twilight

"Understood! Aren't you going home for the night?" Sunburst asked before leaving

"Soon; after I finish up these last few papers. Good Night Sunburst." said Twilight

Twilight continued to work on the paperwork until she was finally finished. As she is leaving, she calls for her two personal guards, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail to escort her to the Canterlot Bath House.

When she arrived at the bathhouse, she was told that her personal bath is ready for her use. Twilight entered the room and told Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail not to let anyone in unless it is important. With that said, she stripped herself of her lab coat, shirt, skirt, and glasses; she went into the bath completely naked. Once in the water, she uses her magic to create bubbles that float in mid air while at the same time it shows all of her accomplishments. She then uses magic to bring one of her books to her so she can read it while she relaxes.

Outside the room, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail are standing guard as ordered. Just then, Fancy Pants, a very well known pony, comes by the door.

"Is Twilight Sparkle available?" Fancy Pants asked

"Lady Twilight Sparkle doesn't want to be disturbed." said Sky Stinger

"We can't let you in." said Vapor Trail

"Can you tell that Fancy Pants is here to see her?" said Fancy Pants

"Lady Twilight doesn't want to be disturbed." said Sky Stinger

"Do you two know who I am?" said Fancy Pants

"We do, Sir Fancy Pants; but Lady Twilight told us to not let anyone disturb her. " said Vapor Trail

Before Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail could say anymore, a letter appeared right in front of Sky Stinger; it was from Twilight. She told him to let Fancy Pants in since she is expecting him. With that said, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail let Fancy Pants in. Once inside, Fancy Pants walked toward Twilight Sparkle while taking off his robe at the same time.

"Your personal bodyguards sure know how to do their jobs." said Fancy Pants

"They're new, but they're consider amazing as a team; my brother sent them to me." said Twilight Sparkle

"I like your brother; he's a very charming stallion. But down to business; you want me to put in a good word in with King Sombra for you to get information out of the fallen princess, Celestia and Luna in hopes to further your research in Star Magic." said Fancy Pants

"Yes! While the main focus of our research is working perfectly, the next stage requires information that has been lost since their fall. I would ask King Sombra directly, but I'm still new to being head of the Star Magic branch and I don't want to risk my position." said Twilight Sparkle

"You could be risking your position by asking me to make this happen for you." said Fancy Pants

"My mother always said that I could turn to you if I needed something to happen right away." said Twilight Sparkle

"Ah, Twilight Velvet! I remember her; such a nice mare. You look just like her, my dear; you even have some of her "assets"." said Fancy Pants

"I've been told. So, can you make my request to see them happen? Said Twilight Sparkle

"Give me some time. I'll talk to King Sombra about it during one of his dinner parties; you have my word." said Fancy Pants

"Thank you, Fancy Pants." said Twilight Sparkle

"Now then my dear, your mother has also told you about the up front price of any favor, right?" said Fancy Pants

"She has. It's not my first time; I've done a few stallions…...and one mare." said Twilight Sparkle

"That may be true, but you've never had a stallion like me." said Fancy Pants

Fancy Pants leaned in and kissed Twilight passionately. As he kissed her, Twilight used her horn to create a soundproof barrier at the entrance so no one could hear her moans as Fancy Pants started to kiss her body and squeeze her breast at the same time. He then placed her on a nearby bench as he continued to kiss her and placed his fully erected cock in front of Twilight's face. Once in sight, Twilight rubbed her hands all over it and then began sucking on it in an instant. As she is sucking on it, Fancy Pants was moaning in pleasure from Twilight's mouth on his cock. He could tell that she has experience in sucking cock and isn't an ammature at this. He tells her to keep going since he is loving her mouth all over his cock. Twilight would keep sucking it until Fancy Pants let out his load a little early than he thought it would.

He was impressed with how good she was at sucking him off like that; he could tell that she is indeed Twilight Velvet's daughter. He then had her lay on her back and expose her pussy for him. Once exposed, he began to place his mouth into it and pulled out his tongue in order to start licking on it. As he is licking on it, Twilight let out moans of pleasure from his tongue. She has been told by her mother that Fancy Pants knows how to pleasure a mare with his tongue, but she never imagined it would be like this. She could feels he licks surge through her entire body; she even started to squeeze on her breast. This went on until Twilight had finally orgasmed in Fancy Pants face.

Twilight then gets on all fours and Fancy Pants places his huge cock inside of her pussy. Twilight could feel his massive cock inside of her and how painful it was having it. Fancy Pants then asked Twilight if she's ever had cock inside of her before; she says that she has but nothing this big before. Fancy Pants began to thrust his cock inside of her slowly at first but he then began to pick up the pace. He then squeezed Twilight's butt and used his magic to create a paddle in order to spank her butt too. Twilight could feel the immense pain and pleasure she was receiving from this; it caused her to bite her fingers and simply take in all the pain and pleasure at the same times. She then felt him switch from her pussy to her ass and it was a way more painful sensation than being taken in the pussy. He then had Twilight turn her head around so he could kiss her passionately. Fancy Pants then felt himself ready to cum and let out his load all over Twilight's butt. They would continue to make out afterwards.

Afterwards, Fancy Pants would leave first in order to head back to his home for the night. Twilight then left with Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail escorting her home.

Then next day, Fancy Pants, true to his word, talked to King Sombra about letting Twilight see the fallen Princesses. Twilight was then given a letter of approval that will allow her to see them in two weeks.

Somewhere in an unknown location, the fallen princesses, Celestia and Luna, are both trapped in orbs and they have strange tentacles inserted in their bodies pumping them with something. They are also being watched and guarded by the Spirit of Chaos and ally to King Sombra, Discord.


	6. The Life of a maid

Spoiled Rich POV

I can't believe this happened to me. How did I, a respected mare such as myself, become a maid? I used to be somepony! I used to be respected! I used to have money, lots of money! In a way I still do, but I have a limited budget that Twilight Velvet(the wife of my master, Night Light) gives me based on how hard I work. I live in the attic of their house. I can only watch through the window and see everypony walking around in their fancy clothes; it only reminded me of what I had before all of this. Just then, I heard the bell ring meaning that Night Light or Twilight Velvet is calling me; it was Twilight Velvet. She told me that she has a ton of laundry that needs to be done by the time she gets back from the opera. Part of me wanted to refuse, but this collar that I'm wearing gives me no other choice since it can choke me at the master's command.

Once she left, I began work on the laundry. While I was working, I noticed my former husband, Filthy Rich, walking around with another mare at his side. I called out to him but he didn't see me or he simply ignored me. I guess it serves me right thinking I could trade him for King Sombra in the first place; I had everything I could ever want and now it's gone. The only pony that could possibly get me out of this is my daughter, Diamond Tiara, but she's in boarding school.

As I started to hang up all the clothes on the rack, I could hear the door opening; it's Night Light coming back from his golf game.

"All the clothes are washed sir; they are all drying as we speak." I said

"Excellent work." said Night Light

"I'm going to go rest for a bit, if that's ok." I said exausted

I went up to my room to relax for as long as I could. I decided to read one of the issues of Canterlot weekly but then I heard Night Light call me to his room. I wonder what demeaning thing he wanted me to do next. When I arrived in his room, which has a king size bed, blue and silver covers and sheets, blue walls, and one window, I couldn't find him anywhere. Then suddenly, I was grabbed from behind on my butt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a surprised and angry tone

"What do you think I'm doing?" Night Light said with an evil tone

"Get your hands off my butt." I said trying to get away but couldn't due to being held by magic

"I don't have to; you're now mine. (He kisses Spoiled Rich passionately) Not bad; your mouth taste like bubblegum." said Night Light

"Please, don't do this."I said

Before I could say anything else, he pushed me onto the bed and started making out. I couldn't break away from the kiss no matter how hard I tried. Night Light had pinned me down so I couldn't break away from him and I simply had to give into his kiss and tongue. Then I noticed that he used his magic to take off all of my clothes and his clothes; I was embarrassed by this development for some reason. He then started to suck on my tits without telling me. I was enjoying his licks and sucking of my tits; he does it way better than Filthy Rich did. I don't know what came over me, but I said "Oh Night Light, this is amazing; I love this so much. He responded by saying, "I knew you would like it. But now it's time for you to taste my cock". He pulled away from my breast and had me kneel on the ground for him. Night Light then forced his cock inside of my mouth and made me suck on it. As I sucked on his cock, I almost began to choke on it because he was forcing it down my throat. Eventually, I wasn't choking on it after I started pulling mouth in and out on his cock. I don't know why, but I was starting to feel a relaxing sensation from sucking him off. I continued to suck on his cock for about 10 minutes, even after he cummed in my mouth; he made me swallow it all.

The next thing Night Light did is use his magic to lift me up high and pinned me to the wall. The next thing I knew, he began licking my pussy at a fast rate. As he is licking my pissy, I let out huge moans of pleasure and ecstasy from having his wet tongue inside of my pussy. I could feel how he was all up in me and the sensation surging through my body. He said "Your pussy taste like bubble gum; that's a very unique taste". I was never told by anyone, especially Filthy, that my pussy tasted like bubble gum before. Before I could say anything else, I orgasmed all of my juices all over Night Light. He licked all of my cum in his mouth and told me how much he loved it.

Then suddenly, he showed an even greater evil look on his face, had me get on all fours, and he placed his cock inside of my pussy. Once inside of my pussy, he said "Now let's see how well you can take a cock, especially this one". He thrusted his huge cock inside of me with all of his might. I let out huge moans of pain and pleasure; this became more apparent when he started slapping my ass too. This would go on for what appeared to be 10 minutes, then Night Light would place his cock inside of my ass. I'm not a fan of anal, but it's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway. However, it became more pleasurable when he started to squeeze onto my breast and twisted my tits. He then had me turn around and make out with him while he still continued to thrust his cock and play with my breast. After doing this for about 15 minutes, he took out his cock and sprayed all of his cum all over my ass. Afterwards, I laid down on the bed exhausted from this whole experience.

Later that night, after I rested up a bit and did more of the house work that I had assigned to me. Since I was such a good lover, Night Light gave me some of his special alcohol chocolate candy, two bottles of wine, and a nude picture of him for me to masturbate too if I get; I could do without the nude picture, but then again you never know. Before I went to sleep, Twilight Velvet came into my room wearing a blue latex outfit

"Is there something you need me to do, my lady?" I said to her

"No. I just came to get this from in here." said Twilight Velvet grabbing a paddle

"What do you need that for, if I may ask?" I asked

"It's for something me and my husband usually do on a Tuesday. " said Twilight Velvet

"I see." I said

"By the way, how was he?" Twilight Velvet asked me

"What do you mean?" I said trying to deny that Night Light had sex with me

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you and my Night Light had sex in our bedroom." she said with an intimidating tone at me

"I didn't instigate him; he made me do it." I said trying to shift blame onto Night Light

"I know. He does this with all the maids we hire every now and then. However, some of them don't end up lasting very long here. Do you want to know why?" she asked me

"Because they do a terrible job at cleaning." I said making a guess

"That's part of it, but also because they fail to satisfy my husband or satisfy him too much. You managed to be in that area in between, which is perfect. Just be sure that it stays that way, otherwise you'll have to deal with me and believe me when I say that you don't want to deal with me; I'll break you. Good Night." said Twilight Velvet pointing the paddle at me before leaving

I could tell that was suppose to intimidate me; but unfortunately for her, I was faking it. After seeing her act like that toward me, I think I know what's going on here in terms of Night Light having sex with me like that; it's used to see if his current wife can measure up to his standards from the looks of it. While I do find it demeaning and humiliating, it looks like I'll have to resort to using my body in order to get Night Light's attention and make him forget all about Twilight Velvet; if I can pull that off, then I'll be able to get the rich lifestyle back.


End file.
